


двенадцать месяцев

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: вольная интерпретация сказки "двенадцать месяцев" или всё, что вы не хотели знать о причинах изменения климата.персонажи: март (юрий плисецкий), август (отабек алтын), декабрь (виктор никифоров).текст написан для команды кумыса на фандомную битву 2019.





	двенадцать месяцев

**Author's Note:**

> отабек родился в октябре, но у автора он больше ассоциируется с августом.

Известно всем, что в году двенадцать месяцев — идут они один за другим и никогда не встречаются. Но мало кто знает, что в ночь волшебную, новогоднюю, небывалое происходит: все братья-месяцы возле огромного костра посреди леса собираются, год ушедший провожают.

Вот смело шагнул на поляну Март-лиходейник, переменчивым нравом известный: то солнышком пригреет, то снегом запорошит, закружит метелью. Первым он по весне устраивает проталинки и звенит подснежниками, и царит повсюду запах пробуждающейся земли — острый, пряный. Лица его люди не видят, только мелькнут иногда зелёные, как сочная трава, глаза, или раздастся смех весёлый.

Отряхнул Март платье — белое с голубыми узорами, да с серебряным шитьем по краям, — устроился возле костра и принялся брата своего названого, Августа, поджидать. Издалека ни дать ни взять обычный юноша, только цветок нарцисса вплетен в ослепительно яркие, как весеннее солнце, волосы.

Не заставил себя долго ждать Август, месяц-звездочёт, подошел к брату и обнял за плечи ласково. Сам он был черноволосый, а голову его украшал венок из мелких астр — белых, синих, фиолетовых.  
Всегда легко было Марту его среди остальных месяцев распознать — кожа у Августа смуглая, солнечным жаром опалённая, а платье на нём иссиня-чёрное с редкими искрами падающих звёзд.

Отличались братья не только внешне, но и по характеру — Август свои обязанности исполнял ответственно и следил за порядком: веселье весельем, а подготовкой к холодам заниматься нужно, поэтому известен был еще и как месяц даров и сбора урожая. Бывало, даже заблудившимся путникам показывался в медвежьем обличьи, чтобы дальше в лес не уходили, выводил их обратно на тропу к дому. За это люди его чествовали и свои праздники ему посвящали — помнили сделанное им добро.  
Март всегда втихомолку этому завидовал, но понимал, почему люди Августом восхищаются — всё-таки месяц самой вольготной жизни, когда сердце поёт, а душа радуется.

Затаив дыхание, каждый год слушал он неспешные рассказы про жаркие дни и тёплые ночи, летнее закатное солнце и звездопады, бесконечное веселье всего, что живёт и растет на земле.  
И сам с охотой делился про то, как разламывал лёд на реке, как звонкой капелью барабанил по крышам домов, как с хохотом носился по округе, тормоша зверей после зимней спячки. Вот только после рассказов Августа казалось ему это всё блёклым и неинтересным — да разве может самое начало весны быть веселее разгара лета?  
Не понимал, глупый, что голос его, подобный журчанию ручейка и звукам свирели, кому-то может радость приносить, сердце волновать.  
Август в свою очередь всегда очень внимательно его слушал, тёмными глазами усмехался, когда дело касалось шалостей над лесными жителями.

Год за годом так и проводили они встречи в беседах друг с другом, но и сегодня загрустил Март, услышав пересказы про праздники урожая и цветные ленты на деревьях, жужжание пчёл, аромат дикого мёда и сладость спелых яблок.

— Как бы я хотел побывать там, своими глазами увидеть, — горько вздохнул он.

— Как бы я хотел тебе это показать, — тихо ответил Август.

Идея — слепая, безумная — мелькнула в голове у Марта: а что если на поклон к Декабрю, верховному месяцу, пойти? Авось и разрешит им друг друга навещать.

А если по совести говорить, то Март его побаивался: никогда не было понятно, как Декабрь себя покажет — то вместе со всеми над шуткой посмеётся, то одарит таким ледяным взглядом, что говорившего к месту приморозит.  
Но некогда ему было раздумывать, схватил Март Августа за руку и потянул за собой к снежному трону в глубине поляны.

— Что привело вас, братья мои? Всем ли вы довольны? — улыбнулся им Декабрь приветливо, но глаза его, прозрачные, будто льдинки, остро на них обоих подглядывали.

— Братец, дозволь мне летом хоть разок Августа навестить, — попросил Март, — и чтобы он весной хотя бы на день в гости ко мне явился!

— Исключено, — покачал головой Декабрь. — Порядок есть порядок.

— Дозволь, братец! — взмолился Март.

— Дозволь, брат, — вторил ему Август.

Не разжимая рук, оба прямо в снег на колени упали и головы преклонили.

— Не встану, пока не разрешишь, — упрямо заявил Март.

— Ну что с вами делать, — вздохнул Декабрь и тряхнул волосами серебряными. — Дозволяю, но только на один день и раз в десять лет, чтобы других не тревожить. Да будет так!

Взмахнул он ледяным посохом — и полыхнул огромный костёр синим цветом, а потом взвился в небо искрами, как бы слова его подтверждая. Остальные месяцы на один-единственный момент склонили головы — то ли перечить не осмелились, то ли не имели ничего супротив их дружбы.

И если похолодает вдруг августовской ночью или растают снега в марте раньше времени — значит, это братья-месяцы слово держат, в гости к друг дружке ходят.


End file.
